Papermoon
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: Maka's old friend, Simone, and Tsubaki's life-long best friend, Minsi, arrive at Shibusen. Simone and Minsi are a Meister and weapon. Soul x Maka, Patti x Black*Star, Kid x Simone OC, Liz x Minsi OC.
1. Truth

**Simone- Yeah.... She doesn't own Soul Eater, she only owns me, Minsi, Rei, Ryuu, Raven, Sinopa, and the lady in the sundress.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Thudding pawsteps. A piercing scream. The scent of blood. The moon illuminates the clearing, revealing a floating red soul, and a boy eating it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I groaned and got out of bed. Well, fell out of bed is more of the painful truth because I fell on my  
face. Ouch. It made it much more painful because of my hangover- throbbing headache. I blame Minsi for this! When he's in his human form, besides the stitches, he's pretty kawaii. Ugh!

"Simone?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

I got up and said, "What, you devil, do you want?"

"Devil?" He squeaked, coming in. "Me? A devil?"

"Yes, your a devil! You got me drunk last night and now, besides a hangover, I've got a hickey! From you I assume?" He just stood there as I chewed him out. He was in his human form with no shirt- which didn't help.

"You've got a hangover? Ha-ha! Your welcome! And your not the only one with marks! I've got scratch marks from you on my back and boy do they hurt!"

I looked at my nails, my sharp nails, and sure enough, there was blood on them. Last night was really hazy- I hardly remembered it. Crap. I glare at his retreating back until he closes my room's door.

I got a simple black dress on, my smoky gray ears twitching and swiveling, catching every little noise. I tied a black ribbon around my gray tail and go out of my room.

I hear moaning in the kitchen and decide to check it out. Big mistake- I walk back out, mortified, trying to get the mental image of Rei and Ryuu on the floor. Ryuu's hand under her shirt, him on top of her. Which explains the moaning...

My text message tone, Just Dance by Lady Gaga, starts playing and I look at it. The message is from Minsi and says- _Oops~ forget! Rei-chan and Ryuu-san r making out on the kitchen floor, but u already saw so... = )_

I quickly text back the words _U baka shall pay!_ and got a hot sweet tea with a hint of brandy to chase away my beer-whiskey-and-stupidness induced hangover/headache. After drinking half of the tea- and burning my tongue- I felt someone tug on my tail. I turned around and a little girl stood there.

"Have you seen my mommy?" She piped in a high voice. "I got lost here and I've been lookin' for her. Have you, neko lady?"

"How long have you been lost, little girl?" I knelt next to her.

"Two days. My mommy's got really pretty brown hair and a blue sundress on."

A woman in a blue sundress walks towards us.

"Raven!" The little girls elf-like ears actually twitched and she turned around.

"Mommy!" She ran towards the woman.

"Little one! What were you doing? I've been worried!" They both left, the mom badgering and reassuring the little girl. My text message tone rang again and, with a sigh, I looked at. It was from Minsi and says-_ Aww the little neko helped the little girl, so kawaii~. Btw, u r clueless as to where I am~_

I put my phone away and walked slowly home, stopping once to get two boxes of chocolate pocky. When I got home, I went to my room and the first thing I see is a black katana with a light blue zig-zag pattern on its blade. I put the pocky down and put up the sword. It was amazingly light.

The blade itself flashed and Minsi appeared in it's reflection.

"Damn. It has to be the day I find out I have weapon blood!"

The katana glowed in my hand and he appeared standing in a flash of white light.

"Eh, and your my Meister. Your soul and soul wave length match mine and we are a compatible weapon and Meister team. So, will you be my Meister?" He looked chagrined, his blood-colored eyes pained.

"Yeah. Okay, I will. So I guess we start at Shibusen in a week with Rei and Ryuu?" He grunted in reply to my question and left after grabbing a box of pocky off my bed.

I sat on my bed, eating the pocky slowly and thinking about what he said. _So, I'm his Meister, huh? But for some reason, I think that he has more than weapon blood- something more dangerous..._I lay back and I fall asleep, my pocky safely on my dresser.

**Minsi's P.O.V**

_Night...always my favorite time with the crazy moon laughing above, people sleeping safely in their beds at home._

I felt the weight of twin fangs in my mouth, heard Simone's heart beat in a soothing rhythem, and looked at the laughing moon.

I opened the window in my room, and jumped out. I sighed heavily and walked, my hands in my pocket, with my hood up. It wouldn't be too long before I lost control and when I lost control, my eyes glaze over and I turn in my original form- a wolf.

I got to the outskirts of town and saw a man walking, lost, in the boundary outside. The world spun, and I turned into a wolf, my eyes glazing over. I wouldn't let the man suffer- it'd be over in one bite. I lunged, the man not seeing me till it was too late, and killed him.

A red soul floated in front of me when I'd killed him and I turned into a human, said "itadakimasu" and ate the soul. All the people I've killed had red souls, and I don't know why. I headed back into Death City and went in my room through my window- just as the sleepy sun rose.

_A week later...._

**Simone's P.O.V.**

I thought I heard a window open and close and my eyes snapped open, my soul perception ability already on. _Rei and Ryuu are sleeping... Minsi! He's been coming home late at night. What's going on? _I got out of bed and heard two people walking by my door- Rei and Ryuu. We start school today.

I got my favorite outfit on- a black and orange shirt, a black knee-high skirt, and black boots (similar to Maka's but black with orange buckles.) I go out of my room and into the kitchen I went. I put toast in the toaster and got butter out. Then I went to drag Minsi outta bed. I went in without knocking, and turned red.

Minsi was wearing black boots, gray jeans, and blue T-shirt. But he was still in the process of getting his shirt on. "Hey! Ever heard of knocking?" His tone was scathing.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." I go back out, my face still slightly red.

"Baka..." Is what my ears caught. I growl and stalked out of the apartment with my toast in hand- half-eaten by the time I got to Shibusen. We live only 4 blocks away from Shibusen so I just hopped from roof to roof until I got there.

Rei and Ryuu watched me leave and, holding hands, left together. I jumped down in the midst of a big crowd. I pushed my way through and saw Minsi confronting Soul and Maka and I stepped up to Minsi's side.

"Hi, Maka-chan. Hi Soul." I look at Minsi. "Do you want to have a duel? Minsi looks like he does, and so does Soul."

"Yeah, these two baka's won't settle if we don't." Maka sighed. "Soul, transform."

He complied, and turned in his scythe form.

"Minsi." He transformed in a black katana with light blue zig-zags on the blade.

The crowd backed up, getting bigger but giving us more room. Professer Stein rolled out.

"Start!" Was what we were waiting for.

I sized Maka up, thinking about the best way to attack her when she rushed towards me, swinging her scythe. I block her attack and push her back. I can run my soul wave length like Black Star and Professer Stein.

"Tamashii no Kyome!!" We said at the same time, and I saw her soul and she saw mine.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_Simone's soul is light purple with long hair..._

**Simone's P.O.V.**

_Maka's soul is orange-like color with her signature pigtails..._

I was jolted from my thoughts when Maka charged at me, Minsi's blade got bigger and black tattoo's appeared on my body, and I blocked.

"Soul fear!" I put my hand on Maka's and ran my soul wavelength into her. She gasped and fell on her back. I held the tip of the blade to her throat.

"Simone. I'd like to speak to you and Minsi, please."

Minsi turned into his more solid form, Soul copying, and followed me as I followed Professer Stein into his office.

"So, Minsi-san, do you have something to tell Simone-chan?"

He looked at me then at the Professer before saying, "We just need a witch soul, and one's been sighted in the town of Lockheed. For the past ninety-nine nights, I've been collecting Kishin eggs. Do you want to get the witch?"

I stood there in shock- it explained why he came in late at night.

"Simone?" Minsi shook me lightly. "Well?" He looked at me.

"H-hai. Let's go get the witch." He grinned in excitement and I couldn't help grinning back. He took my hand –I blushed- and pulled me out of the class.

"Good luck!" The Professer waved.

**One hour later**

We arrived in Lockheed, and looked around. I almost immediately felt a witch's soul wavelength- though it wasn't very strong, almost weak but still strong enough to cause us some injuries. I walked towards the wavelength.

A girl with long, mid-back dark brown hair and blue eyes with multi-colored flecks looked at us through the window and grinned. I shuddered- her smile spoke of slight insanity... She met us before we went inside.

"So... a katana weapon and his Meister? Please let me enjoy this fight, before I kill you, of course~"

Minsi jumped in the air, transformed, and I caught him in my right hand as he fell.

"Witch, Sinopa, your soul will be mine!"

I rushed at her, and cutting her arm, before she jumped back onto the roof, sitting there like a fox.

"Fox, zifox... Vulpes, vulpenes... Fox of fire!"

A fox of fire appeared and launched itself at us. I jumped back and it hit the ground I was just standing in, creating a big plume of black smoke. Perfect. I jumped through the smoke and threw Minsi at her. He went through her chest, her soul appeared, he turned back into his human form and picked up the soul.

"Our 100th soul. Come on, let's get back to Shibusen." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth and I couldn't help grinning back- he looked like a smiling wolf when he did that.

**One hour later...**

Me and Minsi stood in Shinigami-sama's spacious "office" with Death Scythe.

"Good job, Minsi-san and Simone-chan!" He cocked his head. "Well? Go ahead and eat the soul, Minsi-san!"

Minsi looked at the purple soul, opened his mouth, and ate it. His body glowed, and blades appeared all over his body. Then after a couple of minutes, they went back inside of him. I saw his light red soul get bigger.

"Congratulations~ Your a Death Scythe now!" Shinigami-sama clapped, and Death Scythe led us out and told us to go to Kid's house- for what he wouldn't say. I played with the two silver piercings (kinda like Zero's earrings...) in my left cat ear near the top and walked with Minsi to Kid's mansion.

Patti met us at the door of Kid's mansion.

"Simone-chan! Minsi-kun!" She smiled and led us inside to where we saw a big -symmetrical- banner that said: **Congratulations!!** and everyone, and I mean everyone was there. Ox, Kim, Harvar, Jacqueline, Professer Stein, Death Scythe, Rei, Ryuu, Marie-sensei, Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Mifune-sensei, Angela, and Black Star.

They allowed Angela, a witch, to be at Shibusen? Oh, right, I almost forgot, Kim, being a witch with healing powers, is slowing her destructive instincts. (Yes, its the anime based, where Mifune's still alive, but they know Kim is witch.)

Kim, Jacqueline, Rei, Liz, Patti, Maka, Tsubaki, and Angela all hugged Minsi while Ox, Harvar, Ryuu, Kid, Soul, and Black Star hugged me. Then they all went to go eat and talk. The weapons, Harvar, Jacqueline, Ryuu, Liz, Patti, Soul, and Tsubaki talked to each other while the Meister's, Ox, Kim, Rei, Kid, Maka, and Black Star. Angela stayed near Mifune most of the time as he talked to Death Scythe, Marie, and the Professer.

"Ne, Onee-chan," I looked at Angela, who looked around, "Are you a witch?"

I froze. How? Only Minsi knew I was a witch... Of course! Maybe my Halloween-style outfit gave me away to the younger witch?

"Ne, are you?" She repeated, now looking at me. I took her hand and led her outside. Mifune leaned against the wall outside.

"Yes," I said, watching Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death Scythe, Professer Stein, Harvar, Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, Rei, Ryuu and Marie leave. "I am."

I heard Liz haul a sleepy Patti to her feet. "Okay, sleepy, lets get you to bed." Patti yawned and half-stumbled back her room, almost running into a wall on the way there, causing Liz to sigh.

"Like Kim-chan?" She asked, looking at the moon.

"Yes, like Kim-chan. But my magic involves illusion's rather than healing. It's not dangerous but...if Shibusen found out, what would they do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Shibusen?" Mifune asked, looking at me, "I'll protect you, if I have to, after all, I protect Angela." I nodded at the swordsman.

"And, I won't tell," Kid's voice startled me and Angela, but Mifune looked like he was expecting it. "I always knew."

"You did? But how...?" His gold eyes with their rings warmed slightly.

"You don't really make an effort to disguise the fact that your a witch. What with your orange-and-black outfit. Symmetrical, if I must say." His tone was approving. Angela pulled on his pant leg.

"Don't hurt my onee-chan, okay stripey?" Kid patted her head and walked back in to where Chrona was sitting in a corner, Ragnarok beating her up.

"Ne, Chrona-san," She squeaked and jumped, "You have to go. It's 11pm." He helped her up, and she left. Mifune picked up Angela, who fell asleep after guaranteeing my safety, and left. "Bye Mifune-san, Angela-chan." Kid called after them.

"Well, it seems Minsi went home without me, again. Bye, Kid-kun!" He waved as I jumped from roof to roof to my apartment. I go in through my window and sprawl out on my bed, asleep almost immediately.

_Where am I? I know I'm asleep, but this feels _so _real..._

I look around, wondering why I was suddenly in the desert around Death City and night. "Hello?" I called, hoping for answer- the only answer I got was silence.

"Hehe... child. Do you not know who I am?" A voice sounded right in my ear and jumped, spinning around. A lady with long, dirty blond hair, green cat-like eyes and a witch's hat that looked like a cat's stood there.

"N-no... how? I saw you _die _at the hands of Justin Law."

A/N- Can someone **please **tell me how to update with a new chapter??


	2. Abilities

"**Hehe... the traitor didn't kill me, he wanted me alive for some guy named Noah or something like that- said my psychic power was useful to him."**

"Noah...? Oh! The collecter.... Is he here for Kid?"

"Kid?" She said.

"Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's son."

"Oh, no, he doesn't want Death's son... he wants _you_, Simone."

"Me? Why?"

"Because of your unique ability you have yet to unlock..."

"Unique ability?"

"You have weapon and witch blood, as I your mother, have witch and weapon blood, your father my Meister."

"Go away!" I said, my head pounding slightly.

"Fine, child, Noah-sama will be back for you..."

I bolted upright, panting, with sweat on my face.

_Unique ability...? What would that be?_

The sun started rising as I tried to still my racing heart. It was yawning, still mostly asleep. Anyone could hear the snores it was making. It made me laugh, which woke up Minsi as I heard him fall out of my bed with my cat ears. I laughed again. He pounded on my door saying "Shut up!! It's a Saturday!" I smiled and jumped out my window, landing in an alleyway, and disturbing a stray dog. It barked at me and I walked out of the alley.

'_Maybe I should get a job?' _I thought to myself. _'I know! I'll ask Blair-chan!'_

_**30 minutes later....**_

"Okay, Blair-chan, I'm dressed. Can I come out now?"

"Yeah~" She smiled as I come out. "Oohhh~ You look soo pretty Simone-chan~" She spun me so I faced a mirror, where I saw my reflection. I had on a dress that ties up on the sides showing alittle of my breasts, black fishnet stockings, and she'd put black eyeshadow on me. I blushed. "There," Blair clapped, "A little color- that's all you needed. You are officially perfect!"

"Blair-chan..." I whined, and she shook her head briskly, her ears swaying.

"No," She said, her voice firm, "You wanted my help and your gonna get it." She pushed me from the bathroom of the Cabaret club, Chupa Cabra's**, **and into the main part, where Risa and Arisa looked at me. "Isn't she pretty, Risa, Arisa??" They got up and walked around, studying me from all sides.

"She's so cute!!" They both squealed at last, hugging me. I blushed. "So, you want a job?" I nodded. "You want to work here?" Risa asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I do, does it-" I was interrupted as Spirit come in.

"Maaakkkaaa.... Why must you ignore meee?" He sat down.

"Now, here's your first customer, go, go!" Risa and Arisa pushed me towards him then turned around and went into a room in the back.

He perked up as he saw me. "A new worker?" I sat across from him.

"Hai. My name's Simone." The bottle of wine floated in the air and poured some of it's contents into a cup in Death Scythe's hand. "Be happy, Papa-san! Maka'll warm up to you!"

He nursed his drink before drinking it down. "Your right!" He said with a sudden burst of confidence. "I'll go find her now!" He left in a rush.

"Come back soon, Papa-san!" Blair, Risa and Arisa called after him. He came back, nodded, payed, and rushed out again. "Good job, Simone-chan!" They hugged me. "You can go home now, keep the dress and be here at 9pm, 'kay?"

"Hai!" I left.


	3. Start

"**Hai!" I left.**

I walked home, a cold breeze starting up, which made my legs and arms cold. "C-Cold...! Damn!" I sneezed. "Great! I hope I don't have a cold! Minsi'll hate taking care of me!" I sneezed again.

"G-Great...!" I coughed, looking around. "I'm lost **and** sick!" I sighed.

I whined to myself, finding myself in Shibusen's park. "How'd I get here?! I was near the cabarat club!" I sighed again and walked out of the park. All of a sudden, I felt a pre-kishin's soul. "Great, maybe it'll warm me up!" I looked around and I heard branches creak then the glint of claws as it jumped at me.

I smirked, and, grabbing a sharp branch, procedeed to whack it over the head, making it back away. "Girly..." It said. "I want that unique soul of yours!" In the street light's light, I saw it- it was a man- about 29- with long sharp nails. He cackled- I felt chills run up and down my back- and jumped at me again, swinging those claws at me. One claw scratched my cheek, and he licked the blood off. "Sweet with a side of danger, interesting..." He laughed, jumping at me, and pinned me down.

"Get-get off!" I said when he put his claws to my neck.

"Get off of Simone!" Minsi's voice sounded close- really close. The kishin's blood splattered me and I got up. "Are you okay, Simone?" He looked at me. "Always the one to attract danger." He shook his head in mock disapproval. "Ow!!" I'd just kicked him and stormed away.

"Always one to attract am I? Baka!" I ran home, wiping my eyes, and slammed the door to my room. "Baka!" I flopped down on my bed. I heard the front door open and close.

"Simone?" I didn't answer, only locking my door. "Oh, come on, Simone, I was kidding. Jeez... so sensitive." I flopped down on my bed, and I scratched my cat ears.

I stopped and I looked at my nails. They looked like the kishin's who attacked me. I gasped.

'_Because of your unique ability you have yet to unlock...' _I remembered what my mother said.

"Is this... is this my ability? To take the physical aspects of a kishin egg, like its claws, or weapon, and make it mine..?" The claws shrunk and my nails looked normal. "Oooh, I hope that Noah guy doesn't find out..."

"Noah-sama." Her long, dirty blond hair covered her green eyes as she bowed to the man who was half-hidden in the shadows.

"Crystal. Has your child discovered her ability?"

"Yes, she has, just now."

"Good. Justin?" The blue-eyed, blond-haired priest-like teen looked at the man. "Go and retrieve her. She'll be an important tool at helping us."

"Okay." The priest-like teen left, Giriko looking after him. "I'll be okay, Giriko-san."

"I-I don't care for your well-being!" Justin laughed lightly and left.

A man with black hair and purple eyes like Simone's stood in the shadows under her and Minsi's apartment. Justin approached him.

"So, Jura, your back?" The man cast a furious purple-eyed glare at the blue-eyed boy. "Is that a challenge? I would rather not fight you."

"I know I wouldn't escape unjuried, Justin Law. To hell with you if you think I'm going to let you hurt her."

"Still protecting your daughter?" Justin said. "That can be viewed as a sign of weakness...or strength."

"Damn right it is." Jura smirked. "Still have those earphones. Changed the design though, I see. Kishin eyes. So you went the path of a kishin?"

"Not a kishin. I just respect someone stronger than Death. The Kishin Asura."

"That'd make you a traitor. That would also make you wanted. That's why all the Death Scythe's- including me- are after you."

"My, my. So many, Yumi Azusa, Marie _Mjölnir_Death Scythe (aka Spirit), Soul Eater Evans, even Tezca Tlipoca, it'll be hard to escape them." The priest-like teen laughed lightly. "I can evade them." A light in Simone's apartment flickered on and both weapons looked up. "Ah, its time for me to go." He produced a piece of paper and disappeared into it.

"Another time, Justin..." Jura murmured, dissolving into the shadows of an alleyway.

"Ne, Minsi," I said, looking at my weapon. "Are you seriously telling me that you didn't hear _anything _last night? How come I did?"

"Maybe your crazy?" He rubbed his arm where I'd previously punched him. "Ow! Anyway," He said, rubbing his arm still- maybe I'd punched him too hard? "Why're ya gettin' all dressed up for? Going on a date or something?"

"Yeah, with Death the Kid, is there a problem?" I asked, catching his mutters. "I can hear you, you know. Having these cat ears helps!"

"Yeah, I don't like that guy. Kinda dresses boring. Black and white- that your type?" He said with slight venom in his tone. I punched him again. "Stop doing that!"

"Then shut up!" I took a deep breath, and fixed my knee-high black skirt and my white shirt with a skull on it- Shinigami-sama's skull that is. I opened the door, and paused. "I'm not the only one going on a date, ne, Minsi. You've had your eyes on Liz-chan, and you've finally worked up the nerve to ask her out- lucky she said yes." I smirked at his expression and left. I'd taken one earring out of my right ear and put it in my left ear. I've heard Kid has OCD over symmetry. I giggled as I reached the place he said he'd meet me- the basketball courts. Black Star, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Patti were there.

"To surpass God, I've got to win this game!!" Star shouted, making the ball. Patti high-fived him, leaving him shocked when she kissed him swiftly, giggling as usual.

"P-Patti?" The blue-haired boy stuttered, quickly shut up by another kiss. Tsubaki smiled and sat down on a bench. Soul and Maka smiled and, thinking no one noticed, held hands. I noticed but Tsubaki didn't. Liz and Kid came. Kid had khaki shorts and a polo shirt on- much different from his usual outfit. Liz had a light blue skirt and a lilac shirt on.

"Hi, Kid," I said, smiling shyly at the the shinigami. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, you look pretty. At least it isn't all asymmetrical." Me and Kid left as Minsi came, wearing a light gray polo and shorts. Thus began Kid and mine date.

A/N- Yes~ Patti x Black Star~ oooh, and Simone's dad comes back, and he seems to know Justin~


	4. Change

'**Yes, you look pretty. At least it isn't all asymmetrical." Me and Kid left as Minsi came, wearing a light gray polo and shorts. Thus began Kid and mine date.**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, smiling as I remembered Kid and my date yesterday. It was really fun, even when he panicked about the popcorn be asymmetrical, he wanted to go back and get another bag but I talked him out of it by pointing out that the main character in the movie we were watching was _really _symmetrical. He forgot the popocorn immediately and focused on the character, smiling slightly through it all.

I rolled over on my back, thinking about what Kid had said. _'I-I love you, Simone-c-chan.' _He had stuttered out, his face had been slightly pink more red. I'd just smiled and kissed him lightly, then Liz came out, her hair slightly ruffled, the top button of her shirt undone. She pulled Kid inside and pushed Minsi out after kissing him.

So me and Minsi had walked back, and for some reason his breath smelled slightly of alcohol, and he was only 15! so I'd scolded him a bit -me being 17- before letting him go to sleep. In his room next to mine, I could hear him groaning and muttering something about how wild Liz can be. I rubbed by gray cat's ears and went out, seeing Minsi stumble out as well.

"Hey, my drunk weapon," I smiled when he glared at me, holding his head.

"Shut up, neko! You're not the one with a hangover."

"I know how they feel, baka, I've had them before," His red eyes looked at me. "Get a tea, and stop staring at me!"

"G-gomen..." He left out the front door.

"Baka..." I left after locking the apartment, not sure were to go. Maybe I'll go do a mission with Kid, Liz, Patti, and Minsi? Yeah, I'll do that, beats being bored. I headed to Shibusen, walking past Black Star fighting with some kid I didn't know.

"SUBMIT TO GOD, INSECT!" Black Star shouted at the poor kid, beating him easily. I laughed, and was lucky to see the people I wanted but it looked like Minsi was fighting with Kid, angrily pointing at me as I walked up to them. Patti was giggling as she broke the neck of a origami giraffe, Liz sweatdropping at her. I smiled at Kid and pulled my katana weapon away.

"Be nice to him, or he'll kill ya. Besides, we're going on a mission with him, so ya better be nice!" He grumbled, but looked at Liz, and his red eyes softened. "Good. Kid? Wanna go on a mission, I already got one." I held up a slip of paper that said-

_Mission- To kill a vampire-like kishin egg._ _Skills needed- Soul perception. Do not let it bite you, unknown what happens when if it does..._

He read it and nodded, a half-smile on his face. "Okay, we'll come."

**An hour later....**

We finally arrived in the small town of Marina, it was cold and close to the ocean. I shivered, a grimace on my face, and hid my cat ears and tail under a long hooded cloak with a clasp at the neck. The cape fell to the back of my knees. "Where do you think it is Kid?" I looked at the young shinigami, who shrugged.

"Any-" A pre-kishin's wavelength filled the area and it was strong. "There." He said, pointing to an old, abandoned barn. Liz and Patti were in their gun forms in Kid's hands, and Minsi in his katana form in my hands. The door was opened a little and I looked in, and nodded.

The pre-kishin looked like a 20-year-old girl with long, tangled blond hair. The mission paper said that her weapon was her fangs and small, senbon-sized dagger. She looked asleep, curled up on a pile of hay, breathing softly.

I went in, trying not to make any noise, but unfortunately, a ginger barn cat was in my path and I stepped on its tail, and it let out a loud, pained wail and ran off up to the loft. She opened her eyes and looked over at us with deep, blood-colored eyes. She tilted her head to the side in a confused manner.

"What did Vivi do now?" She asked herself, so I assumed her name was Vivi. "What do you want with Vivi?" She asked us this time, getting up, and taking out her senbon-sized dagger. It had dried blood on it.

"To kill you, Vivi, you have killed to many to be left alone." She smiled, and a fang poked out of the left corner of her mouth. Before I could block her, she had grasped the clasp of my cloak and pulled it off.

"A nekomimi meister and a young shinigami meister? Let's see how truly strong you are."

Kid knew that Minsi was a death scythe, but I still loved to go on missions with someone, preferably Kid so I can give the soul to him. She threw my cloak onto a pile of hay and smiled, her fangs showing and they were long- about 3-4 inches and looked sharp.

Vivi ran around us, creating a cloud of dust and hay and I felt her tug on my tail, pulling me out while Kid was still in there. "Your a witch, I can feel it!" She exclaimed. "Give me your soul, cat!" Her senbon-dagger clashed with my katana and she smiled. "Your fast, good, too."

Her dagger grazed my cheek and I lost my balance, falling back on a pile of hay. I no longer felt the katana in my hand as she knocked it from there. "It's your first time so I'll be nice." She lifted my wrist up, pulled the sleeve back and bit down.

"Simone!" Minsi's desperate cry was heard by Kid who fired two shots at Vivi, killing her, as I blacked out.

'_It's almost time for you to come to Noah-sama...' _My mother's voice echoed in my head and I opened my eyes. They were blurry for a little while.

"Simone? Oh, Simone I'm sorry that I didn't protect you." Minsi's footsteps echoed as he walked away, Liz trying to comfort him.

"Simone?" Kid's voice echoed close and I looked around, seeing the young shinigami at the foot of my bed. "Someone's here to see you." Kid waved someone in and I just stared.

"Dad?"


	5. Trouble

"**Dad?"**

His purple eyes lit up. "So, Simone-chan, Kid told me that a vampire-like kishin-egg bit you?" I nodded. "Let me see." I showed him where Vivi bit my wrist, and was shocked at see nothing but a swirly purple tattoo where the bite mark had previously been. "Ah, so she was _that _kind of kishin egg."

"What kind?" I questioned, interested.

"The kind where if you get scratched or bite, you get a trademark of what they were. She must have been a tattoo artist before turning into a kishin egg. Interesting. Kid? Did you kill her?" The young shinigami nodded. "Too bad, she wasn't exactly bad. Now a days there a kishin eggs who are good and bad. Vivi must've been a good one, or else she'd have killed Simone."

"There are _good _kishin eggs?" Kid questioned my father in disbelief. My dad nodded. "So, Vivi was good, and I killed her." My dad nodded again. "..." Kid left. He chuckled under his breath.

"He's regretting killing Vivi because she probably could have became a valuable ally. But between you and me, Simone, she isn't dead." I stared at him in shock and confusion. "The shots Kid fired grazed her, and when Kid couldn't find her soul, he figured she got away or Minsi ate the soul."

"He's right," My dad looked at the girl leaning in the door. "Hey, neko." Her blond hair was brushed out, and her red eyes were bored. The one fang protruding from the left corner of her mouth. "Can you get him off me?" Vivi said, pointing down at Spirit who had his arms around her leg. She was wearing a calf-high black skirt and a deep blue V neck shirt.

"Can I be yours?" He asked, rubbing his face on her bare leg. Maka, passing, sweatdropped and Maka-chopped her dad, then dragged him away. "Okay... Anyway.... I can conceal my kishin egg wavelength. I am most certainly not a normal kishin egg. Ah, I can see you got a purple swirly tattoo interesting. Only happens to those being hunted. Jura? I'd like to speak to you in private, please." My dad followed Vivi out.

"So, as you know, her mother works with Noah, and he wants her gift, and you are trying to protect her. What if he sends Gopher?" I heard them say. I was being hunted by Noah? I listened for more. "You may have warned Justin Law away, but he'll be back, Jura, he'll be back."

"I know, Vivi, but what can I do? She's my daughter, and her _mother_ wants her dead," I already knew that she wanted me dead, she'd told me herself. "I'm going to protect her, from Noah, Gopher, and that damn mother of hers. I will not allow anyone to harm my daughter, Vivi, and you know it, you know how it feels to have someone dear to you in danger."

"Yes, Jura, I do, I've watched my friend get killed. I couldn't save him." Vivi's voice choked up a little at the 'him' part, and it made me wonder if she meant like a boyfriend. I would die if Kid died, and I'm pretty sure he'd feel the same way. The mirror across from my bed shimmered and Shinigami-sama appeared in it.

"Hi, hi, Simone-chan~"

"Hi, Shinigami-sama,"

"I hope you are well? Vivi-chan visited me, and told me, and yes, I know." His head cocked to the side at the expression in my purple eyes. "Douka shita no?" (A/N- Douka shita no means what's wrong in Japanese)

"Is Kid still mad that he thought he killed Vivi?" He waved his hands.

"No, no, I told him and then nicely told him that a button was missing from his coat. He fainted. Liz and Patti-chan had to carry him back to the mansion." He laughed a little. "Oh ho? Bye, bye, Simone-chan, Sid-kun is here, and I need to talk with my blue friend.

I heard Sid-sensei say, "I'm not blue!!" Yet, he was. I laughed and the mirror went back to being a mirror that reflected people. I could still hear my dad and Vivi talking, so I pulled the covers off me, and got up quietly, my ears perked for any noise, my gray tail wrapped tightly around my left leg. I slid open the window, cringing when it creaked slightly, and climbed out.

I landed on the ground in front of Shibusen and Kid stared at me as I landed in front of him.

"What?" He stood, brushing off his black suit and marched -there was really no other way to describe it- up to me, and looked at me his gold eyes with rings. "Kid?" He took my hand and walked with me.

"I'm going to show you something, Simone-chan." He led the way, half pulling me as my ears twitched in nervousness.

"May I ask what it is you're going to show me?" He covered my eyes and stopped me.

"Look." I could almost imagine the smile on his face. I looked at the fountain. "It's symmetrical! I've been working on it for a year. Do you like it?" I sweat dropped. "Honorable Father does."

A low chuckle came from behind the statue as Justin Law stepped out from behind it.

"Looks like I caught Kid-san and Simone-chan at a good moment for me, but a bad moment for you. Noah wants you Simone, and I'm going to get you to him, even if it means by force." Both me and Kid were weapon less, and to make it worse, it started drizzling lightly, the drizzle coating my cat ears and tail.

**A/N- I'm going to try to update most of my stories tonight, but I don't want flames 'cause it's not long enough. I have a writer's block.**


	6. Fight

"**Looks like I caught Kid-san and Simone-chan at a good moment for me, but a bad moment for you. Noah wants you Simone, and I'm going to get you to him, even if it means by force."**

Kid took a defensive stance from me, his seriousness creating a nearly visible aura around him. I didn't like what he said next.

"You'll have to get through me, traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, I'm just following another path. Nothing wrong with that."

"A kishin's path, that makes you a wanted person, Justin Law."

"Oh? It's fun to see you get mad, Kid-san."

Liz, Patti, and Minsi just _happened _to be walking by. They saw us and Liz transformed into a gun and Patti caught her. Minsi ran to my side, quickly turning into a black katana with light blue zig-zags. Patti transformed into a gun and Kid caught her and leveled both guns at Justin.

"Tsk, tsk, Noah did ask me to bring you in any way I would so... Holy Juji-Shuto." (_A/N- Cruciform Sword-Hand._) He was calm as he blocked me as I jumped at him but when Kid's bullets hit him, he got mad.

"I don't want to hurt u Kid-san, but you're in my way." The Holy-Juji-Shuto disappeared as he closed his blue eyes.

"We, the people of the city of death, beseech you, our God, as Christ is just  
Oh God, let me be an instrument of your peace  
I am a pillar of justice  
A blade of faith  
In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit."  
"**Law Abiding Silver Gun."**

A blast of white light hit me and Kid and threw us back into Death City. I hit a brick wall and Kid landed in the fountain. I wiped the trickle of blood off my mouth and looked around for Minsi- I'd dropped him when I got flung back here.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I rubbed my tail and straightened it out. My ears twitched as I heard footsteps walk to me. Justin's footsteps. His Carcan Claw clamped around my neck, lifting me up to his level. "Let- let me go... I-I'll come with-with you..." I coughed, putting my hands on the Carcan Claw.

"Good little nekomimi." The Claw vanished and out of the corner of my eye I saw Minsi on the ground by my foot. I remembered when the Kishin Egg attacked me and I got its claws and wondered if the same applied for Justin as he was following the path of a Kishin.

I decided to see if it worked.

"We, the people of the city of death, beseech you, our God, as Christ is just  
Oh God, let me be an instrument of your peace  
I am a pillar of justice  
A blade of faith  
In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit."  
"**Law Abiding Silver Gun."**

A blast of white light hit Justin and knocked him backwards. He got to his feet, his blue eyes confused. "So thats your ability? To take another's and use it, huh?" I nodded, smirking, as he produced a piece of paper. "Well, I had fun, interesting..." He said, casting one last glance at me as he disappeared into the paper.

"Kid? Kid!" I heard Liz shout, then a slap as her hand connected with his cheek. "Get up! Simone-chan is waiting."

"Is she alright?" I heard him ask, worry in his voice.

"Yes, don't freak, she took care of Justin." She sounded as if she wasn't sure how I did it and my ears twitched in irritation. Minsi helped me up and I shook my head, covering my mouth as a yawn came.

**A/N- x.x sorry its short- got writers block x.x hope you enjoyed this chappie (or not)**


End file.
